Woman in the closet
(Original)]] The "Woman in the Closet or Woman in the Cabinet", also known as the "Woman in the Locker", is the ghost of a woman that died during the Japanese occupation in Korea, being locked in a bricked cabinet. Biography ( Remake ver : A Woman Locked in the Closet ) - School Ghost Stories (04) Gameplay Original Originally a ghost that appeared in a prototype version of White Day and was removed from the final original game completely. She was supposed to appear inside the locked iron sturdy closets/cabinets that open in a disruptive way. The only thing that remained about her is the "School Ghost Stories (4)" from School Ghost Stories. Remake In the remake version, She was reintroduced as "Woman in the Cabinet". She appears in the lockers instead of closets, but the ghost stories name is still "Woman Locked in the Closet". In the Mobile remake version, when you play the Hard Mode or above, she randomly appears more commonly when you open one of the lockers in the dark (using the Lighter), in Main building Section 1. However, if you play the PS4/PC remake version, she appears in the lockers on Normal Mode or above. =Further notes / Analysis= *Early on (Outside of Korea), the woman in the closet was confused with Haunted Head Ghost and Lunch Lady was confused with Mi-suk (who was being linked by people to Ghost story 4 and 9) but Mi-suk is the girl that got her face burned, Lunch Lady is the one that lost her head and The woman in the closet (as the name states) is the one that was sealed into a closet of bricks. *Like most other Ghosts in the game, her texture was based on an actual photograph (although most of these are not real, but rather made up or fake photographs that are popular) *There are leftover animations of the closet door swinging open in the original game. *In fact, 'Woman in the closet' does not exist in Game, only exist on paper (School Ghost Stories). **Some Korean users analyzed client/data files from the technical demo version, there is a cat in the closet according to the script and the cat is crying, cat haunts including NOP files (All of them are present in the files except the script have been majorly modified). **Actually, if unpacking the NOP files from the technical demo version, modifying the script and adding the event into the game, the cat jumps out from the closet and races to 2-8. But the event was not added in the .WEP to load and the only thing that remained is the 'rattling closet'. **Dead Cat 3D model was recycled for the Ghost Tree event (1st floor). *In the remake, she was added back as the "Woman in the cabinet" and she appears in different place than she was originally intended (and appeared) in "Blood Festival" version. it's a locker/cabinet instead but the story remains unchanged. Gallery Closet.jpg|In-game appearance in prototype version (original game) Wday030.jpg|Location of the closet, Prototype Ver (Original game) Wday cat1.jpg|Dead cat at the Ghost Tree (At 1st floor) Wday cat2.jpg|Dead cat at the Ghost Tree (A close-up) Woman in the closet - source fake ghost photo.jpg Woman in the closet collection.png|In Ghost Re-Collection (Remake) Woman in the cabinet.jpg|Ditto! in the cabinet. (Remake) Category:Ghosts Category:White Day deleted material Category:Non-harmful Ghosts